Starts With Goodbye
by KyF777
Summary: Bella has to choose between her dream, and her love. What will she choose? This is a song-fic to the song Stats With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood :  R&R please!


**THIS IS A SONG FIC TO THE SONG STARTS WITH GOODBYE BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD! LISTEN TO THE SONG CUZ ITS AMAZING! I don't own any rights to the song or the characters, just the story idea :)**

**

* * *

**

"It's ok, I understand." Edwards's voice said from the other end of the line "I still love you Bella." He said and a tear fell down my cheek.

"I still love you too Edward." I whispered "Bye." I said quietly and pushed the end button on my phone. Then sobs over took my body and my phone fell out of my hand.

It clattered to the ground at my feet as I slid down the wall.

**I was sitting on my doorstep,**

**I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,**

His words echoed in my brain. _'I understand'_ his voice was broken as he said it. I knew he didn't understand. I knew he was upset.

I also knew that he did love me. And my last words to him were true. I _did _still love him, more than anything. But I knew that I had to do it.

**But I knew I had to do it,**

**And he wouldn't understand,**

Tears fell down my face like a waterfall. He was my life, my love. The one I loved more than anything in the world.

_What will I do?_ I thought sadly. My life felt like it was over.

And the sad part is; I did this to us. I did this to me, and to Edward. It was the worst choice I made going to college.

My phone vibrated on the floor and I glanced at it, hoping it was Edward so I could answer and apologize.

It wasn't and my heart broke again.

**So hard to see myself without him,**

**I felt a piece of my heart break,**

It was a choice that had to be made. Go to Le Cordon Bleu, my dream school which just happened to accept me, or stay in America with Edward.

I talked it over with him. He insisted that we would make it work out and we could still be together if I went to France.

So I did.

And it worked out for a while, and then his school started and so did mine. With his busy medical school, and my busy culinary school, plus the time differences, we didn't talk as much. And I missed him desperately.

I missed him so much that I started slipping in school, not too much but I wasn't doing as good as normal.

And it wasn't working out. I was too distracted by my longing to talk to my Edward that I was lost. And I couldn't give up my dream. And I could never ask him to give up his.

**But when you're standing at a crossroad,**

**There's a choice you gotta make.**

That's why I called him. I told him that I needed to focus on my school and he needed to focus on his. And I told him how sorry I was and that I still loved him more than anything.

He said he understood but I really don't think he did.

But sometimes you have to cry to get over hurt. And sometimes you have to make sacrifices to live the life you want to. Sometimes you feel like your falling in to a pit of despair and you just need to cry.

So I kept crying. But I know that it's really just the beginning of my life, of my future.

**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,**

**I guess I'm gonna have to cry,**

**And let go of some things I've loved,**

**To get to the other side,**

**I guess it's gonna break me down,**

**Like falling when you try to fly,**

**It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,**

**Starts with goodbye.**

I fell asleep in my hallway crying still. And I dreamt that my dream of becoming the greatest chef in the world came true. And in my dream I still had my Edward.

When I woke up I still was crying, this time because it was reality that I don't have my Edward, and reality is; I most likely won't be the best chef in the world.

But because of the fact that I already lost my Edward I had to make my dream come true. Sometimes you have to lose something to gain something.

**I know there's a blue horizon,**

**Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,**

**Getting there means leaving things behind,**

**Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.**

It's going to be hard, and I know it. But I need to make my dream come true or all this will be for _nothing._ I hope that even if my dream doesn't come true that Edward s able to move on and find someone good for him, that won't have to leave him.

**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,**

**I guess I'm gonna have to cry,**

**And let go of some things I've loved,**

**To get to the other side,**

**I guess it's gonna break me down,**

**Like falling when you try to fly,**

**It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,**

**Starts with goodbye.**

Time will heal the wounds that I may have inflicted in his heart. And it will heal mine too.

**Time, time heals,**

**The wounds that you feel,**

**Somehow, right now.**

So I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face off, and noticed my eyes were still puffy. I grabbed a wash cloth and put it under cold water. Then I put it over my eyes.

A few minutes later I removed the cloth and my eyes were less puffy. I got ready for school slowly killing time.

Two weeks went by and I slowly got better. I still missed my Edward though, it would take some time to get over him but eventually I would.

**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,**

**I guess I'm gonna have to cry,**

**And let go of some things I've loved,**

**To get to the other side,**

**I guess it's gonna break me down,**

**Like falling when you try to fly,**

**It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,**

**Starts with goodbye,**

**I guess I'm gonna have to cry,**

**And let go of some things I've loved,**

**To get to the other side,**

**Starts with goodbye,**

**The only way you try to find,**

**Moving on with the rest of your life,**

**Starts with goodbye,**

**Na na na na na na na.**

Then one night at about 7:00 my door bell to my apartment rang.

I wasn't expecting anyone so I was curious as to who was at my door. I got up and went to answer it.

I unlocked the bold and turned the handle slowly. When I opened the door, I almost passed out.

My hands shook and I lost my breath.

At my door was my Edward. Had luggage next to him and he was looking at me with a small smile.

"I- I'm dreaming." I choked out my head spinning.

"No you're not Bella." Edward whispered and I blinked a few times making sure it was the truth.

Then I ran at him with open arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we hugged for a long time before we walked into my apartment.

We sat down on the couch and I started crying a little.

"Bella, I love you more than anything. I couldn't stand being away from you and when you called me and told me it wasn't working out for you to be so far away from me, I thought I lost you forever. But then you told me you still loved me, and I instantly decided that I would enroll for school here. If it's ok with you that is, I want to take my classes here and still be with you. If you don't want me to stay here just tell me and I will leave. I'd understand." He said in a rush wiping away my tears.

"E-Edward of course it's ok for you to stay here. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, I didn't want to but it was a choice I had to make, it wasn't fair for you to waste your time on a girl you never saw anymore. I felt so bad but of course I still loved you. I still do, will you take me back please?" I asked quietly.

He didn't respond with words, but his response was louder than it could have been with words. He leaned in a kissed me sweetly and passionately.

His lips on mine was a feeling I hadn't had for over six months. It was a feeling I desperately missed. It was a feeling I needed forever.

He leaned back after a few minutes and stared into my eyes. "Bella I love you so much." He whispered

I smiled "I love you way more." I said and kissed him quickly.

"Bella, I want to be with you forever and ever. I love you more than any man has ever loved any woman. Will you make me the luckiest man in the world and be my wife?" He asked staring in my eyes.

I felt like our souls were connected through the air.

My heart beat faster and I smiled "Yes," I whispered "Yes I will marry you Edward." I smiled even wider.

And then we were kissing again. The sweetest kiss ever and it was then that I realized my whole life was started when I said goodbye two weeks ago to him.

_I'm so lucky _I thought happily and continued with my Edward into my now perfected world.

* * *

**TADA!**

**New one-shot:) what did you think? This is a song-Fic to the song Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! :)**

**This is my favorite one shot I have written so far haha I thought of this story idea while walking home from school :)**

**I decided that I'm going to dedicate this story to people. 1) Eric-Calleighfreak for being my best friend through EVERYTHING. 2) Sharpest Lives Are Deadliest for being her crazy self and being there for me to complain to. And last but not least 3) TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen for being so funny and helping me with writers block and everything :)**

**Go read their stories guys! :) They are amazing stories I think you guys would like!**

**Haha ok well enough of my rambling…..**

**PLEASE Review! :) I like reviews cuz they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside lol!**

**OK BYE!**

**Love you lots and lots!**

**XOXO**

**KY**


End file.
